FruLess
|accessdate=2018-09-10}}) | run = 11 minutes | sister = Citizen Cape | writer = Tesha Kondrat | director = Hillary Bradfield | story_editor = Mike Yank | storyboard = Gus Corrales, Aaron Fryer & Stephanie Gonzaga | previous = Girls Just Wanna Save Fun | next = Citizen Cape }} FruLess is the first segment of the 6th episode in season 1 of Harvey Street Kids. Synopsis The Harvey Girls try to help Frufru make friends to invite to her birthday party. Characters * Audrey * Lotta * Dot * Tiny * Melvin * Fredo * Pinkeye * Frufru * Lucretia * The Bow * Bobby Plot The episode begins at cul-de-sac, where the Harvey Girls hear a deafening strange noise in the distance and ride their bikes there. At Frufru's house, she cornered Tiny, Lucretia and The Bow with a sprinkler asking in a demanding way why they won't go to her birthday party. After some poorly made excuses said from them, Frufru proposes to soak them, but the Harvey girls stop her tickling her and turning off the sprinkler. Frufru complains that nobody likes her while she cries making at the same time that strange sound that was heard initially. After a moment of meditation in which they think that Frufru had no friends for lack of communication, the girls set out to help her but did not count in her bad mood and that she saw the concept of having friends almost as an accessory. In the Harvey Girls' HQ, they teach her not to threaten people with sprinklers, along with that she has to look for someone with common interests, citing when the Harvey girls meet each other and when the Bloogey Boys made a friendship when they picked their noses at the same time. Then they teach her through a role-playing game how they should interact with others, but she fall asleep when Lotta explained their interests while disguised. Dot takes her to meet people, more precisely the weaving and jokes club of Harvey Street made up of Lucrecia, The Bow and Fredo. However, she shouts, runs and exclaims after knowing that they make their own clothes. The girls try to teach her another lesson about being kind and sharing, such as her sushi-based lunch, but she barely shares a grain of rice with Dot. After failing this attempt, the girls set out to create a facade to make Frufru look like someone friendlier. She nevertheless thought it was a makeover, to which Lucretia in a denim suit appears in the background. When Frufru mentions that she hates denim, she gets deeply distressed in the background. Dot asks Audrey if their plan is safe, to which he says yes because they assume that Frufru will change its façade after pretending to experience it. In the cul-de-sac, Dot rides a bicycle and together with Billy, they pretend an accident and asks Frufru, her "trusted friend" to attend her. She arrives, but she did not learn her lines or how to treat the Dot's supossed wounds and fails to convince the kids on the block. Lotta arrives at scene saying that Frufru saved several bunnies from a burning hospital and gave them to sick children, this causes the boys to believe more on the facade. Audrey arrives on the scene carrying the entire Frufru wardrobe to the street saying that she will lend her clothes, which she reluctantly does. When everything seemed fine, Frufru achieves its mission by inviting the kids to the party. At there, however, Frufru quickly runs out of patience because Lucretia was testing the cake with her finger and was wearing her earrings, Fredo hit her with a croquet ball and noticed that Bow was sitting for a long time in the party's pony. Of these three opportunities, the Harvey girls were able to cover it up except with the Bow. Frufru can't pretend anymore and ends up riding the aforementioned pony, which drives her to a fire truck adapted like a food truck. Frufru sets out to threaten his guests throwing a comically sized giant burrito off the ladder of the truck. Frufru's plan to adapt to his new facade fails and after a failed negotiation, the Harvey girls use a croquet mallet and the party pony throw Audrey to burst the burrito before it stains the rest of the boys. This dirties Frufru and his former guests leave thinking it was a trap. The episode concludes with Frufru lending clothes to the Harvey girls as they also got dirty with the incident. While Frufru insulted them by saying they look stained, they noticed that her behavior changed at least a bit. Broadcast "FruLess" was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on the word "clueless", as in, "you're clueless about how to deal with the world". *The kids didn't even sing "Happy Birthday" to Frufru at the party. References es:Frustrado Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Frufru